Glowsticks & Candy
by Analaigh
Summary: Kagome is a wild child. She stays out late and goes clubbing. She listens to trance and raves on the weekends, while during the week she is in college studying for her major in Political Science. She had beads and glowsticks galore. But what happens when
1. Glowsticks & Candy

Glowsticks and Candy  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned and created by Rumiko Takahasi. I don't   
own Inuyasha. I also do not own Crave, Mars, Mystre, Dyloot, 303 Infinity,   
or any other DJ, song, name of rave, ect. I am simply using the names in my   
story. The plot and a few characters however are mine.  
  
Summary: Kagome is a wild child. She stays out late and goes clubbing. She   
listens to trance and raves on the weekends, while during the week she is in   
college studying for her major in Political Science. She had beads and   
glowsticks galore. Kagome could think of nothing better than her and her   
friends going out raving. But what happens when she meets a cute DJ at   
Hands and Feet. Will she fall in love or will her life turn upside down?!?!?!  
  
The music played, Dyloot was spinning Geeky Freaky. She danced to the   
constant beat and the rise and fall of the melody in an aurora of sound and   
lights. Her body moving in perfect rhythm, her heart pounding to the beat.   
To her, there was only the music and herself, the people dancing around her   
did not exist for that seemingly small about of time. Then the song ended   
and she went to the table to talk with her friends. She walked and was   
panting, glistening beads of sweat collecting on her face.  
"Hey guys!!! Wasn't that song great??? I just get lost in the music,   
like it's flowing through my body or something. Anyway, I'm beat anyone   
want to get some water at the bar with me???"  
"Nah, not right Kagome, I'm enjoying the song and watching the   
other people dance." A girl about 16 with long, midnight black hair, long   
legs, a shapely body, and lovely pink eyeshadow above beautiful chocolate   
brown eyes responded. "You go ahead, we'll be waiting right here."  
"Yah, go on. Besides I'm too tired to get up. I've been dancing all   
night and I'm exhausted." This came from a boy around Kagome's age. He   
had a nice lovely purpleish black eyes and a boyishly cute face that was   
framed with medium length black hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the   
nape of his neck.  
"Ok then. And no I won't get you anything Miroku." Kagome said as   
she turned around not seeing Miroku, the boy with the ponytail drop his   
hand and pout.  
Kagome, the main character in our story, is an outing going rave'n   
kind of girl. She has long wavy raven black hair and soft, understanding   
blue-gray eyes. Her skin is a creamy color and she looks almost as thought   
she were made of porcelain. Her body was shapely with long legs and   
perfect curves. She walked up to the bar and ordered a water, a root beer for   
Miroku, and a Shirley Temple for Sango whom was the girl sitting with   
Miroku.   
A boy walked up next to Kagome and ordered water. Kagome would   
have taken no notice of him had she not seen that his long hair that was a   
gorgeous silver color that reflected all the light of the rave going on around   
them. Time seemed to stop for a heartbeat, as their eye met. Kagome's soft   
blue-gray eyes to this mysterious boy's infinite pools of sunshine and honey   
that were his eyes.  
"Hey, great rave isn't it. Dyloot is a great DJ." Kagome started a   
conversation. Noticing that he stood about a foot taller that her and had the   
most familiar face. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that fitted   
nicely around his well-toned muscles. The shirt said Crave on it. Crave was   
a rave production company that Kagome knew well. Her cousin Josh worked   
there. He was also wearing baggy blue jeans with a black belt and a black   
baseball cap that said F-8 on it. This boy definitely was a raver.  
"Yea it is great. Dyloot is an awesome guy. I've spun with him   
before." The mysterious and handsome boy replied engaging in   
conversation.  
"You've spun with Dyloot?!?!?!" Kagome blurted out, completely   
flabbergasted.  
"Yeah, once or twice. I'm the one and only TranceDemon, but you can   
call me Inuyasha."   
  
(A/N:) Ok, this is my first fic, and I know it's kinda short, but it's descriptive   
and it gives a pretty good foundation. Please feel free to R&R!!! If I wrote   
anything wrong, spelt anything wrong, or some of my details are off. Please   
feel free to let me know. And ideas are welcome. I would also like to know   
how I did on everyone's personalities, so if anyone knows, please help me   
out here. I hope that you like it and if I get enough reviews I will keep the   
story going. Thanks. ^_^   
~DancingSpirit 


	2. I Love Records!

Glowsticks and Candy  
Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah, we know. I don't own anything except the   
stuff that I created.  
  
(A/N:) I forgot to mention, this story takes place in San Francisco. Just   
incase you thought it was a little strange for some of America's most popular   
DJs to be spinning at raves in Japan. Do they have raves there???  
  
I Love Records!!!  
Last Time:   
"You've spun with Dyloot?!?!?!" Kagome blurted out, completely   
flabbergasted.   
"Yeah, once or twice. I'm the one and only TranceDemon, but you can   
call me Inuyasha."  
  
And Now:  
"OMFG!!! Now Way!!! You're TranceDemon!!! OMG I have to say  
that I am so excited to meet you!!!" Kagome rambled like a giddy little   
schoolgirl, wondering why she hadn't noticed her favorite DJ right off.  
"Ha ha, I can see that." Inuyasha laughed.  
"I just have to say that you're my favorite DJ. I have all your records   
and tapes and flyers for raves you've spun at." Kagome said hysterically.  
"Well I don't think that I've ever had such a devoted fan," Inuyasha   
said, amused. "Would you like to come back to DJ Lounge backstage with   
me? I don't have to spin for another hour."  
"Yeah, I'd love too just let me take these to my friends. I'll be right   
back" Kagome accepted as she let up from the bar and ran to her friend's   
table practically running over three people and almost spilling the drinks.  
"Sango, Sango!!! Guess what!!!" Kagome shouted as she slammed the   
drinks on the table spilling most of Miroku's root beer.  
"Whoa calm down Kagome. What happened???" Questioned a rather   
startled Sango at the sudden appearance of her friend.  
"Yeah, where's the fire???" Miroku said, drinking what was left of his   
root beer.  
"You won't believe this. I just met Inuyasha. The TranceDemon."   
Kagome said with such zealous that even Miroku was wowed. "He's taking   
me backstage to the DJ Lounge. OMG!!! Sango how do I look?!?!?!"  
"Kagome, calm down. He's going to think that you're a total spaz.   
Besides you look fine." Sango reassured her panicking friend.  
"Ok, thanks Sango. I'll see you guys in a bit. Oh and please don't   
leave. Besides, he spins in an hour and Sango I want to tell you everything   
when I get back." Kagome rambled.  
"Ok fine just go!!!" Sango urged.  
Kagome ran back to the bar and found Inuyasha still standing there.   
He had been watching her the whole time seen as how the table that Miroku   
and Sango were sitting at was less than 5 yds. From the bar, Inuyasha took   
his first good look at her. She was wearing a green shirt with bell sleeves   
and a very low cut v-neck. She was also wearing a tan corduroy skirt that   
went down to just above her knees and a pair of Vans. This ensemble made   
her eyes look a rather lovely blue. All in all, with her outfit and her wavy   
raven black hair, she looked good.  
"Ok, I'm ready." Kagome announced, breaking Inuyasha out of his   
thoughts.  
"Ok, then follow me." Inuyasha directed as he led them through the   
rave around them to a door near the stage.  
As the door closed behind them and they started walking down the   
rather white hallway, the sounds of the rave and Mystre spinning Don't Stop   
slowly faded away. Inuyasha opened a door on the left about halfway down   
the hallway and motioned for Kagome to enter. Kagome walked in and was   
instantly amazed. In front of her was a rather large room in which there were   
four sound booths with turntables and at each turntable was a famous DJ.   
There was Mars, Dyloot, Denise, and Tom Slik.   
Kagome took all this in while at the same time noticing that Inuyasha   
was standing there with a smirk on his face. This wasn't new to him, and he   
thought it was hilarious that Kagome was so profoundly amazed.   
Kagome finally snapped out of it and looked around the room and   
noticed more famous DJs.  
"This is where the DJs hang out when they're not spinning or dancing.   
The sound booths are where they practice if they want to." Inuyasha   
informed.  
"Wow, this is so cool. I never knew any of this and I've been rave'n   
since high school. I hope to be a DJ eventually." Kagome said.  
At that point in the conversation, Dyloot and Mars had left the booths   
and walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"Hey Inuyasha, how's it go'in?" Dyloot said. "Did you here my set   
out there it was awesome."  
"Inuyasha, good to see ya. Are you spinning tonight???" Mars greeted   
him as though they were best friends.  
"Yea that was great man. You really got them going. Umm, yeah, I'm   
spinning in about an hour." Inuyasha replied casually.  
Meanwhile Kagome stood with mouth agape staring at Dyloot and   
Mars. Inuyasha looked over and noticed this and tried to think of something   
to do before the guys saw her and thought she was a complete moron.  
"Hey guys, this is my new friend Kagome, she's been rave'n since   
high school and she a major fan. She hopes to be a DJ some day." Inuyasha   
introduced Kagome to both Mars and Dyloot.  
"Wow, I never thought that I would ever get to meet you guys in   
person. It's so great to meet you. I am a big fan. I've been listening to you   
guys for a long time. My cousin Josh got me into trance before I was in high   
school." Kagome excitedly babbled.  
"Ha ha, nice to meet you too. I've never seen anyone so enthusiastic   
about trance." Mars replied, flattered at her enthusiasm.  
"Ditto. Well anyway good to see ya Inuyasha. Knock'em dead out   
there tonight. We're gonna go dance, and maybe meet a couple of cute girls,   
like you did Inuyasha. See'ya." Dyloot said as he winked at Kagome and   
walked out of the room with Mars, saying hello to the other DJs as they   
passed.  
"Wow this is so cool." Kagome proclaimed. Her and Inuyasha walked   
over to a couple of beanbag chairs in the corner and sat down to talk. "So   
how did you get into trance???" Kagome questioned, eager to know more   
about her favorite DJ.  
"Well I first heard it when I went to Holland for culinary school."   
Inuyasha recalled. "I was instantly in love with it. As soon as I graduated   
from culinary academy I started learning to become a DJ."  
"Wow that's so cool. And you can cook too!!! You're just the total   
package!!!" Kagome wasn't planning on adding that last part but it just   
kinda came out and it made Inuyasha blush and Kagome turn a scarlet red.  
Changing the subject, she asked, "So what about your name, how did you   
come up with it???"  
Inuyasha, instantly relieved on the topic changed, regained his normal   
face color and recalled, "Well TranceDemon is mainly my record name and   
my nickname. All my friends started calling me that after I started learning   
how to become a DJ. My stage name is DJ Demon."  
"I never knew that." Kagome admitted.  
"There's a lot you don't know." Inuyasha said rather matter-of-factly.  
"Here come with me into the booth and I'll show ya some stuff."  
"Ok." A simple two-syllable chirp was all Kagome could say.  
They walked into the booth and stood in front of the turntables.   
Inuyasha started spinning and Kagome was instantly mesmerized.   
  
(A/N:) Ok, so what do ya think??? I made this chapter longer, but there's a   
lot more conversation. I made Inuyasha the total package. He raves, he   
spins, he's hot, and he can cook!!! Please R&R!!! I'm looking forward to see   
what you think. The amounts of reviews I get on this are going to determine   
whether or not I write more. See'ya, gotta jet. ^_^  
~DancingSpirt 


	3. DJs and Turntables

Glowsticks and Candy  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned and created by Rumiko Takahasi. I don't   
own Inuyasha. I also do not own Crave, Mars, Mystre, Dyloot, 303 Infinity,   
or any other DJ, song, name of rave, brand name, ect. I am simply using the   
names in my story. The plot and a few characters however are mine.  
  
DJs and Turntables  
  
Last Time:   
"There's a lot you don't know." Inuyasha said rather matter-of-factly.  
"Here come with me into the booth and I'll show ya some stuff."  
"Ok." A simple two-syllable chirp was all Kagome could say.  
They walked into the booth and stood in front of the turntables.   
Inuyasha started spinning and Kagome was instantly mesmerized.  
  
And Now:  
Inuyasha was spinning a melodic rhythm and Kagome started to feel   
the music move through her body. She started to move to the beat, as if the   
only way she could stay alive was by dancing to the music. Her body   
swayed with the rise and fall of the melody. She was completely   
unconscious to the world around her, even to Inuyasha. All there was was   
the music.  
Inuyasha watched all this as he spun. In all his time of being a DJ, he   
had never seen anyone so affected and entranced by the music. He slowly   
brought the song to a close and watched as Kagome began to return to a   
conscious state of mind.  
"Wow." She stated calmly. "That was amazing."  
"No way, what was really amazing was you. You were just   
completely lost in the music. I've never seen anything like you before.   
That!!! I meant to say anything like that before." Inuyasha said a little   
embarrassed.  
"Huh??? Like what." Kagome said a little confused.  
"Well…umm…you. You were like unconscious, but you were still   
dancing. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen and I've been a DJ for three   
years." Inuyasha explained.  
"Really, I didn't notice. All I knew is the you were spinning some   
awesome music." Kagome complimented.  
"Thanks." Inuyasha said, still unsure if Kagome was ok, "Hey do you   
wanna go back out and dance??? I still have half an hour till I spin, plus I   
could use something to drink."  
"Yeah, sure that'd be great." Kagome accepted.  
They left the lounge, and walked back down the hall. Inuyasha held   
the door open for Kagome just like a perfect gentlemen, and then followed   
her out. Like an overwhelming wave, the music hit them full force. Kagome   
instantly recognized it as SFL, Paint it Black.   
"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said dragging him through the rave to a   
spot where there were less people and she started dancing. Inuyasha started   
dancing with and noticed that she had a lot of rhythm, but not like when she   
danced to his music.  
After about 20 minutes of dancing, Inuyasha and Kagome went to the   
bar and got a couple of sodas.  
"Wasn't that great Inuyasha?" Kagome panted.  
"Yeah it was. Hey Kagome, I have to leave in a minute to get ready   
for my set. I'm the last DJ on tonight. Well anyway, afterwards do you   
wanna hang with me for a while? Maybe go back to the lounge and get some   
coffee???" Inuyasha invited.  
"Yeah that would be great." Kagome accepted. "I'll meet you back   
here after your set. See'ya then!!!" Kagome then turned and walked to her   
friend's table. They were still there.  
Kagome sat down next to Sango and told her everything.  
"He even invited me back after his set." Kagome flaunted.  
"Ooo. I think somebody likes you Kagome." Sango teased.  
"Uhh, I don't know. But he is really cute." Kagome contemplated.  
While Kagome was off in LaLa Land, Inuyasha was backstage getting   
his records and talking to Mars, Mystre, and Dyloot.  
"So, you got the hots for her don't you Inuyasha???" Mystre said   
acussingly. This brought a lovely bright pink shade to his face.  
"I hardly even know her. Though I have to admit that she is unlike   
anyone that I've ever met." Inuyasha said dreamily. "She's something else,   
like, I don't know, it's hard to describe. Like when she dances, it just like…"   
He sighed not knowing how to describe it to them.  
"Boy I say she's something else, did you get a look at her ass???"   
Mars said.  
"Don't you guys get any ideas or I'll have to beat the crap outa ya!!!"   
Inuyasha threatened rather protectively.  
"Ok ok, sheesh Inuyasha, it's not like she's your girl or anything."   
Mars cowered.  
Inuyasha walked out to the turntables on stage and started his set. The   
music started with a loud and slow beat, then slowly a melodic rhythm   
started to rise and fall as other beats faded in and out. All the while Kagome   
was dancing up close to the stage where she would occasionally catch   
Inuyasha's eyes as she danced and moved.  
Kagome danced until the music slowly faded away and the turntables   
came to a stop. Everyone stopped dancing and cheered for Inuyasha. He   
looked at Kagome and she mouthed "Good job."  
Kagome met Inuyasha at the bar. She had already ordered water for   
him.  
"That was a great set Inuyasha." Kagome complimented, "You really   
had them going out there."  
"Thanks Kagome." Her compliment brought yet another shade of pink   
to his cheeks. "So do you wanna come back to the lounge???" Inuyasha   
hoped.  
"Yeah that would be great, I'm kinda beat anyway." Kagome   
admitted.  
They walked through the masses of ravers that were leaving and   
through the door and down the hall again. There were less people this time,   
most of the DJs and their friends were out dancing or had already left. As   
was the case with Mars, Mystre, and Dyloot.  
Kagome took another look around and saw that there were tables and   
a bar at one end of the lounge and big fluffy chairs and couches at the other.   
They walked over to the bar and Inuyasha ordered two mochas and then they   
went and sat in the two largest chairs and started talking.  
"So Inuyasha, what's it like out there, when you're spinning up of   
stage???" Kagome wondered.  
"Well, it's like…it's like…it's like, how to put it in words. It's like   
the world on a clear sunny morning after a spring rain. Everything glistens,   
birds are singing, there's a light fragrant breeze and everything is clean and   
fresh." Inuyasha told.  
  
(A/N:) Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while. Blame it on school. And I   
redid the end of this chapter because I just could write another chapter with   
the way this one ended so I changed it. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.  
Ja ne!!!  
~DancingSpirit 


	4. All Day I Dream About Spinning ADIDAS

Glowsticks and Candy  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned and created by Rumiko Takahasi. I don't   
  
own Inuyasha. I also do not own Crave, Mars, Mystre, Dyloot, 303 Infinity,   
  
or any other DJ, song, name of rave, brand name, ect. I am simply using the   
  
names in my story. The plot and a few characters however are mine.  
  
All Day I Dream About Spinning (ADIDAS)  
  
Last Time: "So Inuyasha, what's it like out there, when you're spinning up   
  
of stage???" Kagome wondered.  
  
"Well, it's like…it's like…it's like, how to put it in words. It's like   
  
the world on a clear sunny morning after a spring rain. Everything glistens,   
  
birds are singing, there's a light fragrant breeze and everything is clean and   
  
fresh." Inuyasha told.  
  
And Now:   
  
"I just feel so free when I spin," he continued. "That's what it feels   
  
like. Free. Just free to be myself, and yet I am not.   
  
When I'm up there I just spin and play the music. It comes so   
  
naturally and freely. Like the music is my soul and I am playing it for the   
  
world to hear. All me problems and fears just melt away. But when I stop   
  
they all come back."  
  
"Wow. I know exactly how you feel. When I'm not in the dorm   
  
studying on a weekend or in clases, I'm out on some body of water   
  
kayaking. The cool water and the clean breeze and the open space just let me   
  
be free." She replied.  
  
For a minute Inuyasha was hypnotized by her voice and then found   
  
himself staring into her eyes, and she into his.   
  
"Hm…hmmm," Inuyasha cleared his throat and broke the gaze, "Do   
  
you, uh, wanna get outa here??? Being indoors for too long makes my   
  
antsy."  
  
"Sure, uh where did you have in mind???" Said Kagome as she started   
  
to collect herself.  
  
"Ummm, well are you hungry???" Inuyasha just realized that he   
  
hadn't thought of anywhere to go.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little hungry. What kinda food are you up for???"  
  
"Well,…um, do you like Italian?" He asked inwardly cursing himself   
  
for not thinking about this ahead of time.  
  
"Yeah!!!" She beamed.  
  
So they left to club where to rave was being held and got into a cab to   
  
go eat some Italian food.  
  
(A/N:) Ok so it was short. DEAL WITH IT!!! Ok, I'm done venting. Sorry   
  
it's so short but in the past month I've had 5 choir concerts, 1 APA format   
  
term paper, and 7 finals. But now it's summer and I'll be updating more. As   
  
for the shortness, I'm once again sorry but I have massive writer's block and   
  
I was wondering if you guys could give me some ideas. I'll leave the next   
  
chapter up to you people. Just put some ideas in with your reviews. Thanks a   
  
bunch!!! ^_^  
  
~Dancing Spirit 


End file.
